


Camouflage

by skyechan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyechan/pseuds/skyechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuba receives an unusual heist notice from Kaitou Kid and sets off to the heist location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage

  Hakuba was positively dumbfounded when he figured out Kid's latest heist notice.  He went through all possibilities in his head but kept coming to the same conclusion; there really was no other way to interpret what the thief had written. Inspector Nakamori and the Kaitou Kid taskforce were not privy to the contents of the notice as Hakuba had received the message at his home.  The message, according to Baaya, was delivered by a young man in a post uniform around lunchtime.  Unfortunately Baaya had not gotten a good look at the face, but Hakuba assumed it was probably another one of his masks anyway.  The answer to the riddle was...unexpected, so the teen sleuth never mentioned it to the inspector or to his father, the superintendent general of police. 

  As Hakuba made his way to the heist location he passed by several colourful looking individuals on their way to what he presumed must be the same location.  Hakuba paused a moment as one individual winked at him as they walked by him on the street.  The sleuth had the grace to blush slightly in embarrassment and avert his eyes before continuing to walk.  He entered the building, already bustling with a great number of people, and took a place standing along the back wall of the large dance floor area.  Several couples were dancing, some of which Hakuba supposed were real while others consisted of the individuals he had seen earlier on the street.  Hakuba scanned through the crowd from his vantage point, weeding out the individuals he knew for certain couldn't be _him_. 

  Finally he rested his gaze on a lady on the wall opposite of him.  Her shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back into a bun resting on the base of her neck, just above a black choker, framing her face nicely.  Her black dress was simple in style, falling down to just above her knees, but it was an outfit that suited her body figure nicely.  To complete her outfit the lady had chosen a pair of short black heels. 

 The woman's indigo eyes met Hakuba's brown ones as the detective made his way over to her before giving her a polite bow and offering a hand out to her.  "Would you care to dance with me?" 

  She seemed to smile with her eyes and she accepted his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor.  Hakuba led her in the waltz before leaning in near her ear after a spin. "White suits you better." 

 She smiled and responded in a delicate voice. "You think so?"

  "You're an excellent dancer."

  "One of my many skills."

  The song ended but Hakuba continued to hold the woman close to him.

  "The clover earrings are a nice touch.  When did you have your ears pierced?"  The detective looking closely realized he had never caught this detail before.

  "A secret makes a woman, woman." She winked, saying the phrase in fluent English. 

  Hakuba led her back to where they were standing earlier, his hands placed on the wall on either side of her head to prevent her from escaping.

  "Write that one yourself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

  "Overheard a foreigner say it when I was younger at a magic show."

  "I see, but," Hakuba put a hand under her chin to raise her head slightly to get a better look at her face, "it only applies to women then, right?" 

  A smirk. 

  "Well then, how about 'A magician never reveals their secrets'?"

  "This is your worst disguise ever, you know that?"

  "Ah, but it's not a disguise dear detective." She whispered before taking advantage of Hakuba dropping his guard. 

  Hakuba's eyes widened as she closed the gap, her lips brushing gently against his. 

  "It's camouflage." 

  In the blink of an eye, she vanished.  Once Hakuba regained his senses he shook his head with a small smile on his face as he left the drag party.  It was quite an interesting way to have celebrated his birthday and he had a feeling it was not the last time he would encounter _his_ thief this way.  And as far as first kisses go, Hakuba would forever argue his was the most memorable of all.

* * *

_To the one born under the sign of the virgin, this evening shall be Divine._  
_I shall steal something dear and close to one's heart._

_-Kaitou Kid_

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written back in 2011, for the 6th annual dc-yaoi livejournal community kinkmeme. The prompt was "Saguru/Kaito, 'It's not a disguise, it's camouflage'".


End file.
